Into the Night
by Allendra
Summary: ONESHOT Casey and Raph are out for another night of butt kicking, and Casey reflects on their friendship. 8D


**Edit 11/5/12: **Some minor wording changes.

**I was struck with random inspiration today and this is what came out. 8D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**.**

**Into the Night**

**.**

Casey Jones looked down at the vibrant, flashing lights of the streets, shining off taxis, buses, old rusty cars and new expensive ones with their tinted windows. Music beat from shops and from cars with teenagers hanging out the windows. The smell of concrete, trees, and greasy food rose up with the cool night breeze and was dispersed over the towering skyscrapers. From his perch atop a building, Casey watched the life below him, feeling all the more protective of his city as it was laid out before him. He was sitting, his feet dangling over the edge - a position April would have scolded him for. He breathed in the fresh night air, clouds blanketing the sky.

Raphael's deep, rough voice cut into the air, "Don't let April catch ya sittin' like that."

Casey turned to the turtle on his right, grinning. Raph was leaning against the concrete railing, mostly in shadow, the lights below shining in his eyes and occasionally off his red mask that flapped in the breeze.

Casey chuckled, resting back on his hands. "No way, man. April can have a fury like Hell got no."

Raph returned the grin, edgier and darker than the man's. "Out of all the bad guys that you've faced-"

"It's April that scares me the most," Casey joked, finishing his friend's sentence.

The turtle smiled, looking back down at the streets.

Casey ran his fingers through his long hair, the amusement over their exchange still in his veins and causing his eyes to sparkle. He enjoyed his nights out on the town, prowling for scum to beat up with Raph. It was something he looked forward to the moment he woke up. He loved the exhilaration of hiding in the shadows or racing through a black alley, out in the part of the town that cops didn't even enter, where the air seemed colder and the streets were coated with grime. He loved the feel of the hockey mask on his face, of a baseball bat in his hands, of his muscles tightening and stretching when he fought.

Often no words were needed when he and Raph came upon a gang. They'd just exchange glances, know what one another was thinking, and jump into the fight overzealously. He'd always know where his friend was from the light flashing off his sais and his grunting and growling as he fought.

Casey recalled one night when they'd taken on a particularly large gang. The fight had lasted awhile until the ones who weren't unconscious had fled. He'd glanced around and was instantly apprehensive when he couldn't see Raphael. His eyes had quickly taken in the ally, his already pounding heart hammering into his ears.

"Raph?" he had called, his voice echoing. "_Raph_?"

"I'm right here, relax," Raph had said, dropping down next to him.

Casey had shoved the mask on top of his head, sighing. "Aw, man, don't scare me like that! I thought one of those thugs had gotcha!"

The hot-tempered turtle had responded, "Who, me?" And then balanced his sai on one finger.

Casey was brought back to the present by Raph standing up and spinning his weapons, turning away from the life and lights and toward the darker side of the city. "Let's go kick some shell."

Casey smiled at the look in his friend's eyes. He recalled the first time he saw it – and the first time they'd met- when Raphael had stopped him from killing a group of criminals. What had ensued was several fights between them as they ran through the city until they teamed up to stop criminals they ran into. After that, Raph had become his best friend. And he wouldn't trade that friendship for anything.

"Yo, Casey," Raph said, looking back at him. "Are ya comin' or not?"

Casey hopped down, dusting off his jeans and pulling his mask over his face, eliciting a smile from his companion. "Yeah, let's go."

.

.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
